fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 4
Old For old messages see: *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 3 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 2 *User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1 ---- Boss portraits If you must know I Simply looked for fire emblem 7 portraits in google.--Dark Druid Nergal 12:07, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Search engine optimization Hey Semajdraehs, I just wanted to give you a heads up on the edit I just made to MediaWiki:Pagetitle. I've been assigned with dropping by the top 50 gaming wikis to edit that file in order to maximize traffic from search engines. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to shoot me a message.--JoePlay (talk) 00:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Uploading Images Could you help me, I've been placed in charge of a new Wiki and need to figure out how to upload images...--Colm 15:42, 2 November 2008 (UTC) New User Page Templates You probably saw my convo with Otherarrow and stuff, but I just wanted to ensure that you knew about my making male and female templates. You told me a while back that you had to make them so I thought I'd make sure you knew that they were already done. 13:29, 8 November 2008 (UTC)--Trueblade74:Lol that's Wil from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Organizational Templates Hey... in the conversation you aparently heard your name in, Other said to ask you about how to make those templates that list stuff in a group that are put on the bottom of the page. Known what I mean?--Colm 20:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I need to make some for Luminous Arc Wiki, the one I plan on making first is the one for the list of Books from Luminous Arc.--Colm 20:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ROMs If the ROM was translated I would be slightly interested. (Except for the whole illegal thing. The fact that the game is so old would make persecution useless I think.--Teh Pwnerer 21:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) How would I go about getting this onto a cartridge?--Teh Pwnerer 22:06, 17 November 2008 (UTC) O, how would I install them?--Teh Pwnerer 22:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Will it F*** up my PC?--Teh Pwnerer 22:25, 17 November 2008 (UTC) I haven't quite received them yet--Teh Pwnerer 19:51, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I never got it, but if I bought the untranslated game, could I load a translated patch onto it? If I could, with what?--Teh Pwnerer 23:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) I actually just downloaded a ROM and have the translation patch and VBA, so... I've been playing Fuuin no Tsurugi for a while now. :) --Teh Pwnerer 01:55, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Your Idea Well, I was planning on making someone a mod eventully, however it is too soon to add another sysop, that isn't something we can just up and add quickly. Besides, we should give them modship first and see how they use that rollback and the "position" that brings. Consider me paranoid, but there is the slight chance (a slight one, mine you) that otherwise good users would use that position to further their own opinions, and I been trying to focus the wiki away from just the mods and such making all the decisions. Then again, your not mentioning using them right away, but a "just in case" kinda thing, so...I guess that is my bad there Semaj,so back on topic, what kind of "form" are we talking here?--Otherarrow 11:15, 13 December 2008 (UTC) A current projects page would proboly help. A lot.--Otherarrow 11:17, 13 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. That does sound like a pretty interesting way to do it. Let's give it a shot!--Otherarrow 11:38, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's OK--Otherarrow 12:42, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Not bad so far. I am not really an expert on this sorta thing though.--Otherarrow 16:12, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Replies Just replying...anyways, when i make an account, it won't recognize it when I log in. Don't warry, i'll be fine as an IP.~Silvie Requestbox see User:Sixorish/Sandbox, did you mean something like that?--Sixorish 09:53, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Class icons FEP. Probably the number 1 source for FE sprites in the internet. More especificially: http://www.feplanet.net/sprites-archive-generic Enjoy.--Lenster 19:12, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa. w0w. y0u upd4t3 r3411y f45t. How do you update so fast??? 1'v3 g0t 4 10t t0 l34rn...--L33tSilvie 23:11, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Y35, 1 5p34k l33t. Pr0b13m? Just congragulating you on being the top user here!L33tSilvie 21:59, 16 December 2008 (UTC) The subject of L33t Well, I find that quite unfortunate. I personally find it fun to speak l33t, but everyone has an opinion. Btw, you (technically) carrectly answered the quizzie correctly, so you may edit my user page to change my top 5 games.L33tSilvie 03:29, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Don't know where you been, but welcome back Semaj. As you will see on the talk page, some of us worried you had left for good.--Otherarrow 22:35, 30 January 2009 (UTC) I was wondering when you'd show up again! Lulz...Silvie 01:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) categorization problems Well, I just think it would make more sense to put spaces in between the ":", you know?--BattleFranky202 16:38, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the info. I'll be sure to edit the talk page if I have another question, I'm new to this wiki (and wikis in general) so sorry. Thanks again!-- Ok Alright I'll be sure to sign my messages as well. Is there a place where I can read up on things like this? --flamin_sheep hello Boy am I glad to see you are back! As you might have noticed,I went all paranoid and thought you left us all for good. It really seemed so. Anyways, welcome back!-- 21:25, February 1, 2009 (UTC) Fixed your Michalis‎ problem Or did you already read the talk page? Anyway, I should have made it more clear which game I was referring to. Sorry.--Otherarrow 23:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for updating the site notice. In case you were wondering, the reason the European names are being used above the American names in this one case is, well, the European version was translated and released first. It's only fair, right?--Otherarrow 16:19, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I noticed that, and used the new name when uploading the portraits for the new characters. Thanks for that too, much easier to type.--Otherarrow 16:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Go right ahead. It's not perfect, but we can fix it as we go along (Forgot to respond to your talk page again, sorry)--Otherarrow 17:42, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Trading Card Game Apparently, in Japan there was a Fire Emblem Trading Card game released, mostly with characters from FE4/5, but two sets had some from FE1/3 (note the lack of Gaiden, ain't it sad?). It is mostly useful for us due to the Official Art that is featured on the cards. That is...about all I know.--Otherarrow 22:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Got it Alright.--Inferuno Ryuu 19:19, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Charstat I always do it on what weapon type they use, but when I think about it, this has problems, as not every unit uses every weapon type that their class can use. (For example, Julius' Dark Prince class can use any Anima magic as well as dark magic, but Julius himself only uses Loptyr.)--Otherarrow 16:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Edit Page Enhancements I have yet to see the effects myself, but I will miss welcoming people by hand.--Otherarrow 09:24, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Re: Suggestions. 1) Thanks! Actually, I have a suggestion: browser boxes for browsers other than FF. 2) Oh, nvm then. 3) I'm going to start it now! Though I will be needing help, so if you know anyone who can help, it would be much appreciated. CrashGordon94 09:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) About the Basics page... Thanks for putting it on the front page! This should help the newbies! CrashGordon94 19:14, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Weapon Worth Kind of late reply, but it's equal to the cost (i.e twice the selling value).--Aveyn Knight 19:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Angel It's more similar to FE1 or FE11's Tome category, where almost all the offensive spells fall under. I'm not completely sure, but I think it's similar to how magic is arranged/described in some of the Final Fantasy games. However, it's definitely not Dark Magic. Sure about the plagiarism note. I knew I was missing something, but I was kind of in a hurry (I've got a bad habit of editing Wikia articles when I have a few minutes spare).--Aveyn Knight 15:18, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Character Edits Hi, I have noticed some of the character pages were empty so I was just providing some starting info to get things rolling. Hopefully this is helping somewhat... I'll try to add more detailed info next time in accordance with what has already been done on other character pages. Also, a question: sometimes in character pages the English and Japanese names of places and characters are represented, so I tried to follow suit, Ex. Akaneia, Archanea, Caeda, Shiida, etc... However, on a few of those pages I started those additions were erased. So what format should contributors be following? Thanks-- 21:07, 2 April 2009 (UTC)